1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatus for displaying data.
More particularly, the invention relates to methods and apparatus for displaying data using a binocular head-up display system.
2. Description of Related Art
By a binocular head-up display system is meant a display system comprising: a pair of combiner means disposed in spaced relationship so as each to lie, in use of the system, on the line of sight of a respective one of the eyes of a user of the system; a pair of projector means, one for each combiner means, each arranged to project light from a display surface onto the associated combiner for reflection thereby to provide the associated eye of the user with a virtual image at infinity of a display on the display surface superimposed on the user's view through the combiner; and signal generating means operable to supply to the projector means signals to produce displays on said display surfaces.
Such a display system finds particular application in vehicles, especially aircraft, for providing the user with a display of data needed to operate the vehicle whilst viewing the scene external of the vehicle.